Justin Stem
Justin Stem 'is a minor recurring character in the Clearwater series. He is Eric's older brother who was a college student, but ended up dropping out and is known to be very sexual, crazy, and throw great parties. He makes many bad decisions and pulls his brother into some of them as well, but has now cut off contact with all of his family due to his actions. He is portrayed by Ed Westwick. Character History Season 2 In Settle Down, he is throwing an end-of-summer party which Eric attends and brings his friend Keith to. Justin is drunk when Eric arrives and starts making homophobic jokes towards Keith. He eventually comes up with the idea to streak with his brother and they do so until the cops come and arrest Justin. In Waiting For the End, he is throwing another party where his new girlfriend Abby attends. At the party, he is embarrassed when Eric isn't having fun or drinking and tells him to do something. He ends up getting high and sleeping with Abby. When Justin catches them, he tells Abby to leave and punishes Eric by beating him up along with his friends. Eric tries to talk to him the next day, but Justin doesn't see him as his brother anymore and slams the door in his face. Season 4 In Heaven Knows, he is at the same rave as Eric and Scott and is found by Eric while he is doing a line of cocaine. They start to talk and Eric does his best to get Justin to get back on the right track, but Justin has cut off contact from their parents, dropped out of college, and has figured for himself that life is always going to suck, but that drugs will make it better. Eric leaves after realizing there is no hope for his brother and Justin ends up overdosing on cocaine, ending up in the ER. He gets his stomach pumped and will be okay, but Eric does not visit him and decides to let his brother figure out what he has to do on his own. Appearances Relationships Abby Ulmer *Start Up: Before Waiting For the End (225) *Break Up: Waiting For the End (225) **Reason: He caught her having sex with his brother. Trivia *He is the first person to be arrested, the others being Ethan, Devon, Micah, and Abby. *He is the first character to snort cocaine on screen, being followed by Ariel Westbrook, Taylor Higgins and Danielle Hooper. ** He is also one of the 7 characters known to snort cocaine, the others being Ariel, Taylor, Daniel, Lindsay Miller, Johnny Whelan, and Ricky Dallas. *He sent out the hit on Abby, which led to her death. Quotes *"Hey, tell your faggot friend he needs to let loose!" (First Line) *"Fuck off, Eric! Let me kill this guy! I can’t do it in front of you!" (Final Line) *"I feel breezy!" *"We got jumped! They took our clothes, it was awful!" *"Life sucks ass. It’s horrible. People leave you. Nothing goes your way. You never feel good enough." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5